El resplandor de un deseo
by nopalwicca
Summary: Rin permanece en su aldea, Sesshomaru continúa visitándola sin importar lo que suceda. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la vida de la joven no depende de la voluntad de su protector. ¿Cómo enfrentará Sesshomaru la muerte de Rin? ¿Y qué sucederá luego de que ocurra lo inevitable? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

El amanecer estaba próximo, los débiles destellos de luz comenzaban a colorear el cielo. El silencio de la noche se disolvía entre los cantos de las aves y junto con el golpeteo de los zapatos de una joven mujer que cruzaba la calle. A pesar de su apariencia juvenil no podía ocultar el cansancio que reflejaba su mirada, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a madrugar, sin embargo, alguna extraña fuerza la hizo levantarse peculiarmente temprano aquella mañana, y sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió dar un paseo antes de comenzar su rutina.

Las mejillas de joven mujer comenzaron a enrojecer por culpa del frío, su nariz se sentía fría como la nieve al igual que sus manos. Por un momento pensó en la incoherencia de sus acciones, recordó la comodidad de su cama y en las horas de sueño que había desperdiciado "podía haber dormido una hora más por lo menos" murmuró entre dientes. Sin embargo, los detalles a su alrededor comenzaron a llamar su atención. Se encontraba en las mismas calles y avenidas que cruzaba diariamente, a pesar de eso, algo lucía diferente, un encanto particular embellecía su recorrido, tal vez se debía la tranquilidad que reinaba a la redonda, o tal vez, la naturaleza alegre de la joven mujer comenzaba a despertar junto con el nuevo día que le esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo, hace quinientos años, un hombre de cabellos largos y plateados descansaba a la orilla de un arrollo. Su semblante solemne y mirada fría contrastaban con la delicadeza de sus rasgos. Su belleza era el resultado de la lucha entre la exquisitez de su rostro y el aura de peligro que arrastraba su presencia. Sin embargo, la escena que lo envolvía, el constante sonido del agua, la frágil brisa sobre sus cabellos y el azul del cielo, lo hacía parecer en perfecta armonía, en paz. Una paz que no perduraría por mucho tiempo.

"Amo Sesshomaru" Chilló una voz rasposa "Encontré lo que me pidió" agregó.

A pesar de haber escuchado la voz de su sirviente permaneció con la mirada perdida en el paisaje frente a él. Mientras tanto, a lo lejos se acercaba un pequeño hombrecillo verde, no más alto que un niño y mucho más feo que cualquier infante. Sus pequeñas manos sostenían una caja envuelta en una tela con patrones coloridos, la cual resaltaba por el modesto ropaje que cubría el cuerpo de la criatura que la sostenía.

"Vámonos Jaken" Respondió Sesshomaru con molestia mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a retirarse. A su vez, Jaken apresuró el paso para lograr alcanzar a su amo.

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde la ultima vez que cruzaron por aquellas tierras. Era costumbre de Sesshomaru visitar los alrededores de vez en cuando para confirmar la seguridad de su protegida, normalmente una visita cada par de meses era suficiente para calmar su preocupación. O tal vez, la seguridad de la joven se había vuelto en el mejor de los pretextos para garantizar sus reencuentros, que sin excepción alegraban el corazón de ambos, incluso el de Jaken, aunque este aparentara lo contrario.

Luego de unas horas de camino, lograron distinguir la aldea a la distancia. Jaken se detuvo unos momentos y limpió el sudor en su frente, se sintió aliviado por la cercanía de su destino ya que su carga parecía hacerse más pesada conforme pasaba el tiempo. Por su parte Sesshomaru continuaba avanzando sin darle importancia a la ausencia del pequeño demonio. Su mirada serena se perturbó al distinguir una figura conocida, un pequeño niño con cabello alborotado jugueteaba felizmente en los limites de la aldea.

Los ademanes y risas del infante resonaron en su cabeza, dándole motivos a su memoria para revivir la imagen de la dulce sonrisa de Rin. "Es tan fácil complacer a este humano" Llegó a pensar años atrás, cuando un mínimo gesto de interés era suficiente para alegar el corazón de la pequeña. Un destello de calidez invadió su cuerpo, ahora se encontraba reviviendo el primer encuentro con aquella niña sonriente de sus recuerdos.

La compasión que Rin sintió por él se convirtió en el primer gesto sincero que algún humano le hubiera ofrecido. Lo cual generó un interés genuino de su parte "¿Por qué un humano sentirá la necesidad de ayudarme?" Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido en ese momento por la fragilidad e inocencia de la pequeña, pero sobre todo por la aparente falta de cuidados que reflejaba su apariencia... Sintió pena por un humano, tan solo por un instante sintió pena. La bondad de esa chiquilla era de lo mas extraño y provocaba las reacciones más extrañas en él.

"Oh, parece que el pequeño Haku vino a saludarlo! ¿Amo?" Preguntó Jaken un tanto agitado

Sesshomaru se sintió irritado al ser interrumpido tan abruptamente, sin embargo no dejó que su fastidio nublara la sensación de dicha que súbitamente había invadido su corazón cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

"Señor Jaken, señor Sesshomaru!" Gritó Rin salir de una de las chozas más cercanas al niño, quien lleno de confusión buscó con su mirada a los visitantes.

Rin corrió hacia los viajeros sin pensarlo. Hace varios meses que no había escuchado noticias sobre sus viejos amigos y estaba deseosa de verlos nuevamente, sin embargo, al estar a un par de metros de distancia de ellos se detuvo y los recibió con una sonrisa. Haku observó a Rin con curiosidad y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba siguiendo sus pasos con torpeza.

"El pequeño Haku ha crecido mucho" Mencionó Jaken "Me recuerda mucho a ti cuando recién te encontramos"

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio

"Claro que no, Haku solo tiene cuatro años, es muy pequeño aún. Además todos dicen que se parece más a su padre que a mi…" Rin desvió su mirada hacia Sesshomaru esperando algún tipo de respuesta de su parte, su rostro se veía tan sereno como de costumbre, pero en esta ocasión algo parecía perturbarlo.

"Jaken, dale los presentes"

"Si, de inmediato" El demonio le entregó el paquete a Rin alegremente ya que al fin se había deshecho de su odiosa carga

Rin se sintió preocupada por Sesshomaru y comenzó a preguntarse internamente por la posible causa de su malestar. Sin embargo, una intensa sensación de nauseas la abrumó por completo. Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y su mirada se tornó sombría. En ese instante las pupilas se Seshomaru se dilataron y observó con preocupación el rostro angustiado de la joven.

"Mamá, te sientes mal de nuevo?" Alcanzó a preguntar el pequeño Haku antes de que Rin se desplomara ante los ojos de su protector.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar quería agradecer sus reviews, la verdad (como es mi primer fic) no pensaba en acaparar la atención de nadie, pero lo logré! En fin, tal vez les parezca un poco tedioso este capitulo (en relación con la separación de las historias… pero pronto todo cobrará sentido, solo tengan paciencia..)

 **Capítulo II**

500 años después, la misma joven se detuvo repentinamente frente al umbral de un templo que abría paso a un alto camino de escaleras. Era curioso, pero no recordaba haberle prestado atención anteriormente, incluso luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que nunca había entrado a aquel lugar.

Clavó su mirada en los grandes pilares que formaban la entrada del templo, una corriente de aire parecía adentrarse en el recinto frente a ella, las hojas rojizas que permanecían en los árboles comenzaban a tambalearse al igual que la joven. Una creciente curiosidad la invitaba a adentrarse en su interior, sin embargo, su sentido común la hacia titubear.

"No tengo tiempo para estas cosas… aunque.. aún es bastante temprano" Murmuró para sí misma.

En ese instante, una hoja marchita abandonó la rama que la mantenía cautiva mientras que la joven, llena de dudas hace algunos momentos, recorrió rápidamente el camino de escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro. La ola de espontaneidad que había sentido desde la mañana la llenaba de una dicha infantil que casi había olvidado por completo.

Al terminar su recorrido miró los limites del templo de orilla a orilla, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común, pero a pesar de no haberlo visitado antes, una extraña sensación de nostalgia comenzó a nublar sus pensamientos "¿acaso he estado aquí antes?" Se preguntó a si misma mientras inspeccionaba sus recuerdos en busca de respuestas

"Buenos días" Dijo una mujer mayor que se acercaba a saludarla.

"Buenos días" Respondió la joven casi por inercia.

"¿Es tu primera vez aquí? Soy la cuidadora del templo, es raro tener visitas tan temprano" Mencionó alegremente mientras observaba con interés a la joven.

"Si.. es mi primera vez, lo que pasa es que me levanté más temprano de la cuenta y decidí conocer el lugar. Mi nombre es Reiko, mucho gusto"

"Me recuerdas un poco a alguien, incluso por un momento pensé que eras otra persona" Confesó la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Lo lamento, no fue mi intención" Respondió la joven con preocupación "Creo que mi rostro es común y por eso se confundió"

"No, no es eso… se trata de tu aura. Despides la misma calidez que mi hija. Pensaba que podría reconocerla pero creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…. Pero bueno ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Me llamo Reiko, señora" Las mejillas de la joven comenzaron a enrojecer, se sentía un poco torpe luego de evaluar la situación. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que decidió mudarse a la capital para conseguir un mejor trabajo. Su determinación había sido tal que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de convivir con las personas cercanas a su departamento. Lo único que le importaba ahora era conseguir suficiente dinero para apoyar a su familia.

"Es un lindo nombre, espero verte pronto Reiko" Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Aquella persona había sido muy amable pero no había podido responderle con la misma amabilidad.

"¿Por qué me estoy comportando así?" Murmuró mientras llevaba el dedo índice a su labio inferior. "Debe ser porque no dormí bien" concluyó al buscar la salida.

El viento volvió a soplar en dirección a ella, como si el templo mismo tratase de retenerla unos momentos. Ella trató de ignorar la suave caricia que revolvía sus largos cabellos, sin embargo no pudo evitar volver la mirada atrás de su hombro. En ese instante un extraño palpitar surgió de sus adentros, algo dentro… o tal vez fuera de ella la llamaba. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde y decidió partir tratando de ignorar la sensación que aún inundaba su cuerpo.

Aproximadamente quinientos años después, Rin sentía como si flotara sobre el cielo nocturno. Se sentía intranquila y un poco acalorada. La oscuridad que la envolvía comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y sus sentidos se agudizaban con rapidez.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, a pesar de que su vista aún estaba borrosa logró distinguir el rostro de su hijo entre las figuras uniformes que la rodeaban. Aún se sentía un poco mareada, pero sabía que lo peor ya había pasado. Estiró su brazo buscando tocar la mejilla de Haku, quien respondió al gesto con una sonrisa.

"¿Como estás Haku?" Preguntó la madre en un tono de voz quebradizo.

El niño asintió con la cabeza mientras le explicaba lo bien que se sentía, pero sobretodo lo feliz que se encontraba ahora que su madre había despertado.

De inmediato, como un destello de luz, apareció el rostro preocupado de Sesshomaru en sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó lo sucedido, había pasado de nuevo, había recaído y ahora justo frente los ojos del señor Sesshomaru.

"Haku, donde está..?" Rin se mordió el labio inferior. Una figura borrosa entró a la cabaña interrumpiéndola. Se trataba de Kohaku, quien la veía con una mirada llena de preocupación y temor.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó el joven mientras se arrodillaba frente a Rin, quien le sonreía con dulzura.

"Si, solo descanso con Haku" Rin logró notar una mueca en el rostro de su esposo antes de que este le diera la espalda. Le dolía pensar en los ojos llenos de angustia que trataba de ocultarle. Kohaku siempre había sido sobreprotector, siempre había hecho lo posible por ayudarla y protegerla de todo mal, sin embargo, esta situación era diferente.

Kohaku comenzó a quitarse su uniforme de cazador exponiendo algunos moretones en su espalda y abdomen. Rin hizo lo posible por sentarse, disimulando la nausea que le causaba el olor a sangre que impregnaba el arma del joven cazador.

"Tengo unas hierbas medicinales que me regaló Kagome hace un par de días.."

"No te preocupes Rin, no es nada grave…" El tono desanimado de Kohaku resonó en los tímpanos de la joven, se sentía mal pero era incluso peor entristecer a las personas que amaba… especialmente Kohaku… y al señor Seshomaru

"¿Donde está el señor Sesshomaru?

"Se fue cuando me vio llegar, supongo que no quiso dejarte sola"

Rin bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro enrojecido. La sola idea de desmayarse frente aquellas personas la llenaba de una vergüenza que no podía controlar.

"El señor Sesshomaru estuvo aquí y también vino Kagome" Mencionó el pequeño interrumpiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar.

"Todos quieren a tu mamá Haku, hay que agradecerles ¿verdad?" Comentó Kohaku quien ya vestía sus ropas habituales.

Rin sonrío y alzó la mirada, un color destellante llamó su atención, se trataba de un paquete semi-abierto que resaltaba entre la austeridad de su hogar. Mientras tanto Haku y su padre comenzaron a jugar como solían hacerlo antes de que la condición de Rin afectara el estado de animo del joven. El ambiente cambió y una pasajera sensación de tranquilidad los visitó.

"De seguro es un kimono nuevo" pensó mientras una calida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. "Ojala hubiera podido verlo un poco más.

Sesshomaru aún podía sentir el aroma de Rin entre sus brazos. Aquella huella lo tranquilizaba pero también lo llenaba de un malestar que no lograba comprender.

Jacken se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia de su amo. Lo esperaba pacientemente controlando su naturaleza entrometida, ya que había aprendido a prevenir golpizas al reservarse sus comentarios en situaciones similares a esta.

Una sensación amarga y placentera se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Una parte de él quería permanecer al lado de la joven, sin embargo su orgullo le exigía lo contrario.


End file.
